creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek:EcstasyDarks/@comment-25079234-20140723225035
Odkąd Loki stracił moda to na czacie jest wiele osób które wnerwiają, obrażają, przeklinają wklejam to co zaznaczyłem na czacie: 12:33 Księzycowy serek z Biedronki Jak nagle wyjde = bateria padla 12:34 Kemsyt Loki nie baw się w moda 12:34 Master Of Death and Darkness http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtwJvgPJ9xw&feature=player_detailpage $WAG 12:34 Deszyfrant222 jak nagle wyjde to ... nie wyjde 12:34 Loki the Killer Kemyst jakbym mial to bym tu zrobił porządek 12:34 Deszyfrant222 :D 12:34 Loki the Killer Ale Ed mi zabrała 12:34 Księzycowy serek z Biedronki Kemsyt ogar Witaj na czacie Creepypasta Wiki 12:34 Kemsyt kto to mówi... 12:35 Loki the Killer A Master cieszysz się ? Cieszysz się ? 12:35 Księzycowy serek z Biedronki Loki kur... 12:35 Master Of Death and Darkness daj mi spokój je*ie mnie to 12:36 Kemsyt Dobra leszcze... Mam najwięcej edycji z was wszystkich 12:36 Księzycowy serek z Biedronki Odbija ci R J 12:36 Kemsyt :D 12:36 Księzycowy serek z Biedronki R 12:36 Loki the Killer Mi odbija ? Niby czemu ? 12:36 Księzycowy serek z Biedronki Tak 12:36 Deszyfrant222 tak 12:36 Kemsyt HWDKSZB 12:36 Mrs.Strange Kemsyt uspokój się 12:36 Master Of Death and Darkness never gonna give you up 12:37 Księzycowy serek z Biedronki Ryj pedale 12:37 Master Of Death and Darkness never gonna tell you lie and hurt yooou 12:37 Loki the Killer Do kogo to było ? 12:37 Kemsyt a wiesz co to znaczy serek? 12:37 Loki the Killer Serek A poza rym 12:37 Mrs.Strange Serek ;-; 12:37 Księzycowy serek z Biedronki Do panathinaikò 12:37 Loki the Killer Ma tu być spokój 12:37 Księzycowy serek z Biedronki Do panathinaikòs Kemsyt. 12:37 Loki the Killer Jak tak dalej będzie 12:37 Księzycowy serek z Biedronki Tak wiem 12:37 Loki the Killer Nie ma kłotni 12:37 Kemsyt a wiesz w ogóle co powiedziałem? 12:37 Loki the Killer I wyzwiks Nie ma wyzywania i obrażania 12:38 Kemsyt kogo? 12:38 Loki the Killer Ani chamskich odzywek 12:38 Kemsyt xD 12:38 Loki the Killer wszyskich 12:38 Master Of Death and Darkness kololol 12:38 Kemsyt D8 12:38 Loki the Killer Ma tu byc spokój 12:38 Deszyfrant222 Będzie tu Kurwa spokój? Bo po Ed pujd !!! 12:39 Kemsyt CO JA CI ZROBIŁEM?! 12:39 Loki the Killer Desz nie klnij 12:39 Księzycowy serek z Biedronki Mam cie gdzies babo z brazzers 12:39 Loki the Killer Zaraz zrobię screenshots Sorki, ale przetańcir sie wyzywać 12:39 Kemsyt druga Salai się znalzł 12:39 Deszyfrant222 Sory poniosło mnie 12:39 Kemsyt ... 12:39 Loki the Killer Serek, Kemyst ! 12:40 Kemsyt ale co? 12:40 Loki the Killer Przestancie 12:40 Księzycowy serek z Biedronki Kemsyt idz do maka 12:40 Kemsyt a co Loki uważasz , że jak porównuje cię do Salai to cię obrażam to znaczy, że ty obrażasz Salai O)_(O 12:41 Księzycowy serek z Biedronki Eee Kemsx 12:41 Kemsyt ? 12:41 Deszyfrant222 jakie bledy Kemsyt się o i s z 12:42 Księzycowy serek z Biedronki Kemsyt z brazzersbrazzers 12:42 Deszyfrant222 Się pisze* 12:42 Loki the Killer Kemyst nie Jprdl gdybym mial moda 12:43 Master Of Death and Darkness goool goooooooooooooool ale nudy ;_; 12:43 Kemsyt a gdybym ja był multimiliaderem ... 12:43 Master Of Death and Darkness wszędzie kłótnie... ten czat posrało 12:43 Kemsyt i dobrze 12:43 Loki the Killer Bym tu porządek zrobił 12:43 Księzycowy serek z Biedronki Kemsyt z brazzers. 12:44 Kemsyt Serek z #!@%$$#^@!#$#@%$%#%^$^&^#$#$$%%#$%$$ 12:44 Master Of Death and Darkness Serek z Biedronki 12:44 Kemsyt za dwa grosze 12:44 Księzycowy serek z Biedronki Wez apap bo cie posralo 12:44 Kemsyt stoperan 12:45 Loki the Killer Serek wystarczy tak wygląda czat Deszyfrant222 (dyskusja) 22:50, lip 23, 2014 (UTC)